


Kamukura Came Today

by monsterhaul



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Basically junko is dead and Nagito is gonna join her soon, Frontotemporal Dementia, Implied Memory Loss, It's real short, Kamukura visits nagito, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, M/M, Memory Loss, Nagito's Perspective, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Set after despair girls, Sick Character, Sick Komaeda Nagito, idk how to tag, short fic, timeline is iffy, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterhaul/pseuds/monsterhaul
Summary: Nagito is sick. Kamukura is lonely. They mutually benefit each other by being in each other's company, though they don't admit it.(Short vent fic I wrote as a warm-up. It's in 1st person so it might not be your cup of tea)
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 59





	Kamukura Came Today

Kamukura came today. He claimed that my presence was boring because all I did was lay there, but I think he was grateful for some company. Especially from someone less… Crazy so to say. I mean I'm completely cookoo, I know that, it's just hard to speak a lot of the time now. The words are in my head just when I say them they come out in the wrong order, or the wrong word comes out. Really embarrassing, especially in front of someone as incredible as Kamukura, so I keep my thoughts to myself a lot of the time. He put the radio on to help ease the silence. Even a man like that falls prey to the deafening quiet that all men are weak for. I'm surprised he didn't make us listen to some classical channel, or jazz. He just chose the first station that came on. It was strange, I started to cry at one of the songs. The truly strange thing was, I don't know why. It must be associated with something or someone sad, a sad memory. Of course, that memory has long since left my head. I don't remember the reason it made me cry, but it must have been for a reason. After that Kamukura turned the radio off and just watched. He watched during the song too, as tears poured down my cheeks. Must have been really pathetic, I hope he doesn't see me like that again. Maybe he won't come back now he's seen how awful I really am. I wouldn't hold it against him, Kamukura is no motherly man.


End file.
